


One Other Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Men Crying, Smile, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell usually revealed tears after midnight for various reasons.





	One Other Midnight

I never created Reverend Amos Howell.

Reverend Amos Howell usually revealed tears after midnight for various reasons. He smiled as he ate a midnight snack.

THE END


End file.
